Spanner In The Works
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she doesn't do things by halves. She means business & trouble. Has Lauren Branning finally met her match?
1. Chapter 1- The New Girl

Spanner In The Works.

This was an idea I had & it wouldn't leave me alone. I will be updating my other stories soon but this wasn't leaving me alone!

Chapter 1- The New Girl.

16 year old Emily stepped out of Walford station, a rucksack hitched on her shoulder. She repositioned it, sighed loudly and looked around. She was here to find her father. She had heard from her grandmother that he had settled here with a new girlfriend.

As she walked the street of Walford, she wondered why her father would settled for place like this. It was nothing special, nothing that reminded her of home back up north. This girlfriend must be pretty special. She stopped outside a pub named 'The Queen Victoria' and though it was a good place to start looking for her father. She walked in and looked around, seeing middle aged people drinking their life away. She sighed and turned to the bar.

"I'll have a beer please" She sighed, putting her bag down and sat on a bar stool.

"I'm gonna have see some ID darling please" The barman replied. She narrowed her and tutted.

"Fine. I'll just have a lemonade please" Emily replied, pushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"You're new around here. Looking for someone?" The barman asked, making small talk as he poured her a drink.

"My father. I heard he lives around here now" She told him, taking out her purse.

"Oh, really? What's his name?" The barman asked, putting her drink down next to her.

"Jake Stone. You know him?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I know him. I didn't know he had a daughter. That's £2.10 please" He replied, as she handed him the right amount of money.

"Yep. I doubt he has mentioned me. Emily Stone" She said, holding out her hand.

"Alfie Moon. This a flying visit, Emily?" He asked, shaking her hand.

"Depends" She replied, her attention averted as a young attractive male walked into the bar

"On what Walford has to offered" She added, smirking a little.

"Oh no, girl, you might wanna stay away from that one. He's trouble and way too old for you" Alfie replied, laughing a little.

"Does Trouble-and-way-too-old-for-me have a name?" Emily asked, turning to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Joey Branning but seriously you don't want to go there. There's a bit of bad blood between him and your father" He told her, starting to wipe the bar down.

"Things just got interesting" She said after a moment, jumping off the bar stool, her boots making a clicking sound on the floor and walked over.

"Can I help you?" The guy named Joey asked, turning to her.

"The barman reckons you're trouble and too old for me. I thought I'd prove him wrong" Emily replied, shrugging.

"I'll let you into a secret, I probably am" He said, laughing a little.

"Lucky for you, I like a challenge" She told him, crossing her arms.

"As do I" He replied, the corners of his mouth forming a smirk "I didn't catch your name?"

"Emily. And you're Joey Branning. The barman filled me" She said, smiling.

"Yeah, cheers, Alfie. That's good of you" Joey called down the bar, sighing as they heard the door open behind them.

"So this is how you spend your afternoon is it? Hooking up with a random blonde?" A voice questioned from behind them. Emily turned and saw a brunette, a couple of inches shorter then her. She also noted how pretty the brunette was and concluded she was either a ex or a stalker, either way trouble for Emily.

"Lauren, what I do is nothing to do with you. You made that perfectly clear when you said you didn't need me so don't interfere with my life and I won't with yours" Joey replied. Emily smirked to herself, walking over to get her drink. She did love a bit of drama.

"I'm here to tell you that Alice is looking for you" The girl named Lauren said, a little flustered.

"What's the deal with the girl?" Emily asked Alfie, leaning on the bar.

"That's Lauren Branning. Like I said he's trouble" Alfie replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Branning? But I thought he was Branning too? They are clearly exes or something" She said quietly, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes he is. That's his cousin" He replied, leaning across, so no one could hear them.

"But I'm clearly seeing some form of tension here that doesn't usually come from cousins" She whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"That's because she had a relationship with him but you can't tell your father, he doesn't know. He just thinks they are cousins" He said, sighing. She narrowed her eyes, turning to him, confused.

"What does my father have to do with this?" She asked, her eyes slightly cold.

"Lauren is Jake's girlfriend" Alfie told her. Emily's mouth fell open, turning back to the brunette, in shock before picked her bag up and put it on her shoulder.

"I heard you're Jake Stone's girlfriend. You're gonna take me to him" Emily told her, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Lauren questioned, turning to her.

"I'm your worst nightmare. I'm Emily Stone. His daughter. So yeah, take me to him?" Emily asked, sighing.

"Jake doesn't have a daughter. Nice try. You're what 15,16? He isn't old enough to have one that age" Lauren replied, angry at her. Emily could see she was gonna be a problem.

"Yeah, a drunken one night stand with your best friends little sister aged 15 can do that to you" She said, a odd smile on her face.

"Fine, I'll take you to him but if he kicks you out, I won't stop him" Lauren said, sighing.

"Whatever. See you around, yeah, Joey?" Emily replied, turning to him.

"Oh yeah, I'll be around" He told her, smiling widely at her. Lauren scoffed and narrowed her eyes before walking out. Emily quickly followed her.

"I just want you to know. I know how brats like you work. So any funny business, I'll end you" Lauren warned her, grabbing Emily's arm, stopping her.

"And I want you to you know. I know this story works. Cinderella, yeah? I'm Cinderella and you're the evil step mother. I'll let you into a spoiler. I win!" Emily proclaimed, laughing.

"Emily?" A voice said behind her. The young girl turned and saw her father.

"See told you" She said, turning briefly to Lauren.

"Jake, why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" Lauren asked, sighing, squeezing her temples.

"Why didn't you tell Grandma that your girlfriend is old enough to be my sister?" Emily questioned, crossing her arms.

"Lauren, babe, I'm sorry about this" Emily made a sick sound at his term of endearment.

"It's fine. Just sort her out, please. She is gonna be handful. I just know it" Lauren replied, before walking off.

"Emily, what are you doing here? Term has only just started and you know how much me and your grandmother pay for that boarding school" Jake asked, sighing.

"I got bored. Wanted to see my old man. It's been what? 3, 4 years? Surprised you recognised me to be honest" Emily replied. He took her rucksack off her.

"This all you brought?" He asked, holding it up. She shrugged, looking away.

"I'll always know it's you, kiddo. It's that blonde hair and blue eyes. You're looking more like your mother each day" Jake told her, patting her shoulder, smiling.

"Don't say that. I'm nothing like my mother" She said, quietly, looking down.

"Come on, back to mine. I'll put the kettle on. You can tell me all about why you wanted to leave boarding school" He replied, putting his arm around her and walked her to his flat.


	2. Chapter 2- Everything Is About To Change

Spanner In The Works

Chapter 2- Everything Is About To Change.

"Oi. Flirting with 16 year olds your thing now?" Lauren shouted as she followed Joey to R&R

"You know what, Lauren?" He said, turning around "For someone who doesn't need me, you are sounding very jealous right now"

Her face fell, her mouth slightly open but quickly recovered, shaking her head.

"I'm trying to stop you from making a mistake. I don't care, you can sleep with whoever you want but she's 16, Jake's daughter. I wouldn't go there" She replied, after a moment. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I've only just met the girl for crying out loud, Lauren. I was being friendly to her. Stop reading too much into it, go back to your boyfriend and I'll carry on being 'just your cousin' because clearly what we had means nothing to you" He told her and walked away, towards the club.

"Joey!" She called after him but he ignored her and walked into the club. She groaned and turned away, realising she was fighting a losing battle.

•••

"So come on, why are you here?Why not in Leeds at boarding school?" Jake questioned, passing Emily a cup of tea he had made for her.

"I got kicked out and Grandma told me I wasn't welcome at hers" She replied, sighing, taking a sip of the tea.

"Emily! Why did you get kicked out?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"I got drunk and I kinda trash the gardens and the halls. The damage cover was the same price as my fees. Grandma couldn't afford both" She replied, sighing. Her tough, mean persona wasn't present with her father, she was sneakier than that.

"What have I told you about getting drunk, Em? You're 16!" He proclaimed, placing his head in his hands.

"I'm okay, Dad. I'm not gonna be like you. I'm a teenager having fun" She told him, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, that's what Lauren used to say" He said quietly, looking down.

"What's your girlfriend got to do with this?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"She had a drinking problem. So bad she ended up in hospital. One more drink and she could die" He told her, sighing.

"Oh" Emily suddenly relaxed "You don't have to worry about me, Dad. Honestly"

The door opened and Lauren walked in, looking stressed and upset about something. She chucked her bag down and sat on the sofa.

"Lauren?" Jake walked across to her, concerned, sitting next to her.

"It's nothing. Misunderstanding with Abi. Just don't" Lauren replied. Emily knew she was lying. She always knew when someone was lying. It was a gift.

"Okay, if you don't wanna tell me that's fine, I'm off in the shower. I'll leave you two to get to know each other" He said, sighing and walked out of the room.

"You know, you maybe able to lie to him but you can't lie to him. I always know when someone is lying" Emily said, smiling to herself. Lauren scoffed and stood up, walking towards her.

"Listen here, kid, you may have your dad wrapped around your little finger but it won't wash with me. Now we can get on easily, like best friends or you can make this very difficult for yourself" Lauren warned her, walking towards her.

"Don't threaten me" Emily replied, standing up "You might wanna be extra nice to me, given what I know"

"What do you think you know?" Lauren asked, crossing her arms.

"Your relationship with your cousin which completely disgusting by the way and I know my dad will think the same" Emily said, walking towards her, her finger trailing across the table, spite in her voice.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand or know about" Lauren told her, narrowing her eyes.

"I know enough now listen here, you are shacked up with my father which is cool but you're gonna let me have my fun and if that's with your ex boyfriend/cousin, then so be it. Mess with me and I'll be telling my dad in all about your incest filled past!" Emily exclaimed. She didn't see it coming. She thought she was winning when Lauren's hand came swung and slapped Emily hard across face, causing her to fall and hit her head on the table. Lauren gasped and Emily let out a wince of pain as she felt her head and spots of blood appeared on it. She smirked at Lauren as she heard her father rushing from his shower before dropping it, looking sad as her father rushed forward.

"Lauren!" Jake proclaimed, sighing, seeing to Emily.

"I'm going home if she's staying here" Lauren replied, sighing.

"You don't have to do that. You two need to get on" He told them, seeing to Emily's head.

"How can I when she does this to me, Dad?" Emily asked, sighing.

"Just go and sit down. How are you feeling?" He replied, helping her up.

"Dizzy. I don't feel that good" She said, letting him help her stand. Lauren tutted and scoffed, turning away.

"This isn't the time, Lauren. I'll talk to you later. Maybe it's best you go for now. I'll come around later" Jake told her. She turned and narrowed her eyes, sighed and left. A 16 year old brat was all she needed.


	3. Chapter 3- Light Them Up

Spanner In The Works.

Chapter 3- Light Them Up.

Jake saw to Emily's head and brought her a glass of water and painkillers, sitting beside her.

"What did you say to Lauren, Emily?" He asked, sighing loudly.

"Why do you automatically think the worse in me?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, pretending it hurt and lifted a hand to her head.

"Emily, you are my daughter and your grandma has filled me in on your antics, now tell me what you said" He replied. She sighed. She wasn't ready to tell him what she knew, it didn't serve her greater agenda.

"I may of commented on the age difference" She quickly commented, shrugging causally.

"I don't even wanna know" He said, sighing and stood up, grabbing his jacket and left the flat.

Lauren paced the square before deciding to go home, sighing as she opened the door.

"Lauren, you're home, that's good. You okay? You look stressed" Abi said, walking towards to her.

"Stressed doesn't cover it" Lauren replied, taking her coat off "Jake has a daughter and she is complete brat"

"Oppose to you then?" Abi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know how but she knows about Joey and she said if I don't play by her rules, she's gonna tell Jake everything!" Lauren proclaimed, hanging her coat up.

"Lauren, you might wan-"

"What am I supposed to do, Abi? That's a part of my life I've locked away and rather forget and that kid is threatening to bring it up. How do I explain that to Jake?" Lauren asked, sighing, taking her shoes off.

"Lauren.."

"Abi, just tell me, am I supposed to go by what she says or let her expose that. I don't want Jake to know. He won't understand" Lauren exclaimed, loudly.

"Joey's in the living room" Abi whispered, pointing to the living room. Lauren's eyes widened at this and groaned.

"What's he doing here?" She hissed loudly, placing her head in her eyes.

"Don't know. Go and ask him!" Abi replied, before heading upstairs. Lauren groaned again, took a deep breath and walked into the living room to find Joey sat on the sofa. He gave her a small smile.

"You wasn't supposed to hear that" She said, quickly defending herself.

"It's fine. I understand. I do" He replied, standing up.

"You do?" She questioned, her eyes going soft as she looked at him.

"It's okay. You moved on, I respect that. I had selfishly thought it would be me who moved on first or hoped it would be but it's fine, I just need more time" He told her, walking towards her. She sighed and wanted to tell him she hadn't move on, she had just set her walls up so high to prevent further heartbreak and wanted control but he denied her that.

"Joey..."

"Just let me say what I want to say, please, Lauren. I will always love you. I will never feel that for another girl but it's time to accept what has happened. I need to be in your life though. Can we at least be friends?" He asked, his eyes locked with hers. She was only one who knew this calmer, more emotional side of him existed. It was the side she loved the most. She mentally slapped herself for it.

"Joey, I can't.." Her voice trailed off, as her eyes swam with tears. She could never just be friends with him.

"It's okay, babe, it's okay. I'll go" He said, sighing, turning to leave but stopped, moving forward and kissed her forehead.

"I will always love you" Joey said, quietly before leaving. He opened the door and saw Jake about to knock. He sighed and moved aside, letting Jake inside. They didn't exchange any words and Jake closed the front door as Joey walked down the stairs, looking back at the house and saw the front room curtain twitched. He sighed and walked home, his hands in his pockets, the October air cold on his face, as he fought back tears.

"Lauren, what was your cousin doing here?" Jake asked, as he walked into living room and as she sat down.

She looked up at him, wanting to screaming at him that Joey wasn't her cousin, he was so much more but she couldn't do it because she was back in her dark place, out of control.

"He wanted to see if I was alright with Emily's arrival" She quickly lied, sighing.

"Yeah, about her, she told me why you hit her" He replied. She stared at him, standing up.

"Jake, what you need to under-"

"What's to not understand? She's just being brat about our age difference" He said, holding his hands up. Lauren realised Emily had lied for but she knew it didn't mean anything. She sighed and nodded, hugging him.

Emily looked out across the square and saw Joey sat on the wall outside one of the house. She smirked to herself as she poured herself a glass of Jack Daniels which she had sneaked into her bag and made herself a plan. She downed the glass, hiding the bottle back in her bag before heading out over to the square to where Joey was.

"You okay? You look upset about something" She asked, as she walked towards him.

"Emma? No, Emily isn't it?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Don't do the cool guy thing where you pretend you can't remember my name and go through the ones that was similar to it. You remember my name. Deal with it" She said, laughing jumping and sat on the wall beside.

"Lucky for you, I'm just good with names. What happened to your head?" He asked, pointing to it. She bit her tongue as she about to tell him it was Lauren but again it didn't serve her greater agenda.

"Walked into a door. I'm fitting the blonde stereotype a little too much" She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you might wanna break that soon to be honest" He said, laughing despite of himself. She sighed as she saw her father leave what she amused was Lauren's house.

"Emily, back to the flat, now!" Jake shouted to her, angrily.

"I'm okay here thanks" Emily replied, rolling her eyes at Joey.

"So this is your thing is it? Hanging with guys 10 years older then you? Not on my watch!" Jake told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"Age is just a number, Dad. Get of me!" She exclaimed, trying to pull away.

"You might wanna let go of her, Jake. She may have concussion from her head and you're just gonna make it worse" Joey said, walking forward, happy to annoy Jake even more. Jake stared at him, narrowing his eyes, pushing Emily behind him and stared at Joey.

"Stay away from my girlfriend and my daughter. Don't think you can use my daughter to get over your sick obsession with Lauren" Jake said, his eyes cold.

"Again, with the sick obsession accusations, Jake? If you only knew the half of it" Joey replied, smiling. Emily smirked behind her dad's back.

"Lauren did say you'll try and make it sound like more then a one sided thing. Just stay away or I'll be calling the cops for a restraining order" Jake warned him, pointing his finger. Emily rolled her eyes as her father turned away, towards her.

"See you around, Joey!" She said, smiling.

"Yeah, see you around, Emily" He replied, smiling back at her.

"See! You do know my name" She laughed, as her father put a hand on her back, pushing her inside.

"Remember what I said, Joseph. Stay away" Jake sighed as he walked with Emily back into the flat, she happy that her plan had began to make process.


	4. Chapter 4- Games of Hate, Love & Lust

Spanner In The Works

Chapter 4- Games of Hate, Love & Lust.

A few weeks had past since Emily's arrival in Albert Square and she and Lauren had reached an uneasy alliance as both girls were adamant to have the upper hand.

Emily woke up on a Saturday morning, expecting to smell the smell of bacon and eggs which her father made her every morning but found there wasn't. Instead Lauren was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, yawning, raising an eyebrow.

"Making your dad breakfast. Are you forgetting what today is?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Enlighten me. I know you are gonna anyways" Emily proclaimed, sighing, moving to get a cup of coffee but Lauren slapped her hand away as she picked up the kettle. Emily narrowed her eyes at her.

"It's your dad's birthday. Did you forget?" Lauren asked, sighing, making a cup of coffee. Emily mentally groaned, sighing.

"I'd take that as a yes. Move please, I need to get to the jewellers to pick up your dads present before noon before I need think about anything else" Lauren said, putting everything onto a tray and walked into the bedroom. Emily sighed and walked back into her bedroom, picking up her phone and rang Joey.

"Yeah, it's Emily. Fancy buying me breakfast at the cafe? I don't wanna listen to birthday sex to be honest" She said into her phone, leaning against her bedside table.

"Eew, nice. No, what kind of friend would I be if I let you endure that? I'll see you in about 15 minutes, yeah?" He replied, laughing softly.

"Sure. It's a date" She told him and before he could correct her, she hung, smiling to herself and headed towards her wardrobe, selecting her skinny jeans, a top & a jumper.

•••

"So wait it's your dads birthday today?" Joey questioned, bringing Emily over a cup of coffee.

"Yep. 32 today and he's still with a 19 year old. Tragic really" She replied, sighing.

"Wow. I always thought he was older" He told her, sitting down.

"Because he has a daughter as old and attractive as me?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No comment to that one, Em. I'm not saying a word" He said, laughing as Lucy came over to take their order, keeping a close eye on them.

"But you agree. It's all over your face" Emily told him, once Lucy had walked away. He just chuckled and quickly changed the subject.

•••

Emily was determined to be the winner in this and decided to make a side trip to the jewellers after her breakfast with Joey to see what exactly Lauren had got her father. She walked into the nearest one, hoping this was the one and went to the counter.

"Hi. My sister has something gift wrapped that she has for her boyfriend and is a little busy so sent me instead. It should be under the name Lauren Branning" Emily said, putting her fake smile on.

"And your name is?" The clerk behind the counter asked.

"Abi Branning" Emily replied. She had always been a good liar, despite her gift to be able to tell when someone else is lying.

"Ah, yes. Lauren did say she might of sent you. Here you go" The clerk said, going under the counter and fetching out what seemed like a watch box.

"Thank you" Emily told him, putting the box in her bag and causally left the shop, smiling.

She returned home, having brought a card from the shop and went to her bedroom, wrote the card and looked inside the box, careful with the gift wrap, seeing a watch that she knew her father would like and decided she would claim it as her own present, smiling to herself she redid the wrapping and walked out of her room, hiding it behind her back.

"Dad? You home?" She called out through the flat.

"Yes, darling, I'm here" Jake replied, walking out of his room.

"Is Lauren about?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, she's at the club, sorting out my party. She refused to let me help. Luckily her sister is there too. I don't want Joey starting anything. I thought you were hanging with Cindy today?" He asked, walking into the living room.

"Yeah but it's my old man's birthday. I wanted to give him his present and card" She replied, taking the present and card from behind her back, giving him it. He narrowed his eyes and opened the box. His eyes then widened.

"Emily, this is amazing thank you" He told her, giving her a hug. She resisted against it, having a hate for hugs. Jake remembered and let go.

"Sorry, I forgot" He said, smiling weakly.

"It's okay. Don't forget next time and you have to deal with my freak out. Right I'm off to Cindy's" Emily replied, smiling, stepping away.

"Yeah, I meant to say, if you want a boyfriend, maybe go for someone like Cindy's brother? He's more your age" He said to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Dad, unlucky for you, Peter has a girlfriend. But please, just stay out of my love life. Happy birthday, anyways" She said, sighing, gave a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

•••

"I don't know what to do, Abi. I have no present for him. I look like a crap girlfriend right now" Lauren exclaimed, as they walked back in the R&R, having been left really confused at the jewellers that Jake's present had already been picked up. Lauren glanced at Joey behind the bar and back at Abi, who excused herself to go to the toilet.

"You know, Lauren, I don't get this whole big show. You like your presents small and personal" Joey commented, walking towards her.

"I'm not quite sure I follow" She replied, crossing her arms, looking at him.

"Our birthdays? Don't you remember them? We didn't leave my bed at all. Only to get food and use the bathroom. You said it was the best time of your life" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Times change, people move on" She sighed, becoming uneasy.

"I get that but let me just try one thing" He replied. She narrowed his eyes, not sure what his next call of action was but didn't see it coming. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, pulling her close to him so her back was against his front. She gasped loudly, her heart racing, remember the games that they had played on the said birthdays.

"Now do you remember?" He asked in her ear, his hand locking with hers, his lips dangerously close to her neck. She came to her senses and shook her head, pulling away.

"I'm with Jake now. Nothing is going to change that. Now I need to sort this party out" Lauren told him, sighing and moved away.

•••

Later on, the party was in full swing and Emily was pretty confident with her dress, a two toned dress and headed towards the bar, her best game face on.

"Vodka red bull please bar man" She said, smirking.

"You know I know you're 16. Nice try though" Joey replied, laughing.

"God, you're such a bore. Just a orange juice then please" She proclaimed, sighing. He laughed at her, pouring her a drink and passed it to her.

"Dad's tab" She said, picked up the glass and walked off, towards her father and Lauren.

"So Dad, did you show Lauren my present?" Emily asked, sitting next to them.

"Oh yes. My thoughtful daughter" Jake replied, holding out his wrist and showing Lauren his watch who's face dropped.

"I should of known!" She said, turning to Emily.

"What are you going on about?" Emily questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"It was you. That picked it up. Now you're claiming its yours?" Lauren questioned, in shock, not sure how to deal with it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lauren. I picked this up ages ago in a shopping centre in Yorkshire. Here's the receipt if you don't believe me. Honestly!" Emily exclaimed, taking one out of her bag and slammed it on the table. She walked away, sighing. Jake put his head in his hands as Lauren looked up at Emily who smirked at her and raised her glass at her. Lauren looked away, not sure what to do and Emily walked back to the bar.

"You alright? That looked heated" Joey said, walking over to Emily.

"Nothing this Cinderella can't handle" She replied, laughing when they saw Lauren and Jake kissing.

"You alright yourself?" Emily asked, looking at Joey as he sat down.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just you know..." His voice trailed off, as he twirled his thumbs.

"It's like she knows how good she looks in that dress and she using it to wind you up whilst she kisses her new boyfriend in front of you?" She said, giving him a smile.

"Exactly. I just wish there was a way I could show her how she makes me feel when she does that" He replied, sighing. She smiled at him, titling her head, her eyes trailing him.

"You totally can" She told him, smirking. His eyes lightened at this, glancing at lip locked Lauren and Jake and got Emily's drift. He moved the edge of the bar and she did. They glanced back at the other couple before their own lips locked, kissing passionately.

Lauren meanwhile stopped kissing Jake as he walked towards the toilet and her eyes fell towards the bar, her mouth falling open. Joey and Emily kissing. One of his hands in her hair, one of her waist when acid started boiling in her stomach, realising what it was. It was jealously.

Emily's Dress- restofworld/clothing/dresses/icat/dresses/going-ou t-dresses/dottie-lace-top-dip-hem-dress/invt/azz58 184

Lauren's Dress-

restofworld/clothing/dresses/icat/dresses/going-ou t-dresses/elisa-sweetheart-halterneck-lace-dress/i nvt/azz55738


	5. Chapter 5- Dropping The Act

Spanner In The Works

Chapter 5- Dropping The Act.

Emily smiled as she pulled away from Joey and headed towards the girls bathroom where Lauren followed her.

"Hello, Lauren" Emily said, smiling, seeing the brunette through the mirror as she applied her make up.

"What's your game, Emily?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I have a game?" Emily proclaimed, sighing as she applied some more mascara.

"Girls like you always play games. No seriously, what do you do hope to achieve by doing this?" Lauren asked, crossing her arms.

"Lets see" Emily said, turning to her, holding out her hand

"Hot guy. Check" She raised one finger "Hot guy that can annoy both evil stepmother and father dearest double check" She raised two more fingers.

"I mean, how great is that? I get to have my fun with a hot guy whilst getting to annoy the people I don't like. Seems a win win for me" Emily told her, smiling.

"So wait, you're using Joey to get to me and your father?" Lauren asked, disgusted.

"No that's just an added bonus. I'm hot. He's hot. Now, remember Lauren, let me have my fun or I will be telling my father in on your own incest filled games" Emily replied, smirking. Lauren grabbed her arm, twisting it behind Emily's back, slamming her against the wall. Emily winced in pain.

"Now listen to me, don't think you can play these games with me, Emily. I created this games. I'm the master of them. I may seem boring but you don't know the half of it. You tell your dad? I'll tell Joey you're a virgin and he won't go anywhere near you. Do you understand me?" Lauren said in her ear. Emily groaned, attempting to pull away but Lauren tightened her grip.

"Fine! I understand" Emily replied. Lauren dropped her, pushing her hair back over her shoulders.

"You might wanna check who you make friends with around here. Because Cindy's brother is my best friend so anything you tell her, it's almost certain to come back to me" Lauren told her, before walking out. Emily twisted her arm, to get rid of the pain she now had as Cindy walked into the toilets.

"Emily! Are you okay?!" Cindy exclaimed, helping her stand up.

"Why did you tell your brother?!" Emily questioned, pushing her friend away.

"What are you talking about?" Cindy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Why did you tell your brother I'm a virgin. Why would you do that to me?" Emily hissed, quietly, rubbing her temples.

"I didn't tell him. I swear. He must of overheard us talking. I'm sorry, Em. I didn't realise. What are you gonna do?" Cindy then asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Obvious isn't it? Can't let that bitch think she has the upper hand. It's gonna happen tonight" Emily replied, pushing past her, walking back into the club, ignoring Cindy's calls of her name and headed back to the bar.

"What time do you finish?" Emily asked Joey, smiling.

"In about 15 minutes why?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Good. We need to make this look real. To get maximum impact" She replied before Cindy grabbed her arm, taking her to dancefloor as Lady Gaga played.

"Are you out of your mind?" Cindy proclaimed, sighing.

"Stay out of it, Cindy. This is happening!" Emily replied, sighing.

•••

"I don't right fancy going home. I can bet they are having sex" Emily said, as her and Joey reached the square gardens.

"Come back to mine for a bit then. I really don't want to listen to that" He replied. She smiled and nodded as they headed over to Number 23.

"Tell your dad and I'll have to deny it" Joey said, once they were in living room, passing her a bottle of beer.

"It will be our secret" Emily replied, smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with you and your dad?" He asked, after a moment. She took a gulp of the beer and sighed.

"Mum died when I was 13. Breast cancer. It caused Dad to turn to the drink. They were childhood sweethearts. Dad's drinking got so out of hand, he drank into the money that was supposed to send me to America for 6 months as part of an student exchange program. I guess I found it hard to forgive him. I still do" She replied, sighing.

"No siblings?" He then asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. There's my brother, Nate. He's 12. The golden child. Still in boarding school. He's gonna make it. He wants to be a doctor. He will make a good one, I know it" She told him, balancing the bottle of beer on her leg, looking down at it.

"What do you want to do?" Joey then asked, smiling a little.

"I wanted to be teacher. It was what my mum did. I wanted to follow in her footsteps but now when I see my future, it's uncertain and dark" Emily replied, sighing. She wasn't lying. She was telling the truth. She couldn't remember the last time she was this honest with someone.

"What about your parents?" She then asked, after a moment, looking up at him.

"Dad died of a heart attack last Christmas. Mum is about. She just doesn't live around here. She lives in Camden" He replied. She nodded and took another sip of her beer.

"Parents, eh? You think you don't need them then they are gone before you can even have time to process it" She said, standing up, looking around the room.

"Yeah, I hated my dad or at least I thought I did then he was gone and I realised that I did love him after all" He replied, also standing up.

"I promised myself after my mum died I would never love anyone because it requires caring and caring brings you nothing but pain and heartbreak. It took Mum's death, Dad's betrayal and countless other heartbreaks to realise that" She told him, sighing.

"You're right. I should stop caring" He said, walking closer to her.

"Yeah, you should. Makes life a lot easier" She replied, turning and realising how close he was to her. The atmosphere in the room had changed.

"Caring doesn't mean we can't have fun though" He stated, smiling at her.

"Yep. Drinking. Having fun...sex. That doesn't require caring" She told him, smiling widely.

"That it doesn't. It just requires you being crazy but crazy sex is always good" Joey proclaimed. She smirked at him, walking closer to him.

"Stop. Caring" Emily repeated, as their heads got closer to each other when Joey's phone rang. He sighed and got it out of his pocket, seeing Lauren's name flash across. He sighed and showed Emily who took it off him and answered it.

"Joey's phone" Emily answered the phone.

"Emily?" Lauren replied in disgust.

"The one and only. Now what do you want?" Emily asked, sighing.

"Can you put Joey on please?" Lauren sighed. Emily held out the phone and he shook his head.

"He doesn't want to talk to you right now" Emily told Lauren, facing away from Joey, hiding a smile.

"Whatever. Just tell him Alice is really drunk and she's been sick and she needs her brother to take her home" Lauren replied and hung up. Emily sighed. She could not of told him but if it was her brother in that state, she would want to know.

"Alice is drunk. She's been sick. You should go" Emily said, turning to Joey who sighed and nodded, heading out.

•••

"Alice, what have you been drinking?" Joey questioned, finding her outside the club, her head in her hands.

"I don't know. Where's Lauren gone?" Alice asked quietly, looking around.

"I'm here, Al. You're gonna be okay" Lauren said, walking towards her and crouching to her level.

"Thank you for looking after me" Alice told her, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks, Lauren" Joey added, giving her a small smile who nodded and smiled back at him.

"You're welcome. You should get Alice home and see to your girlfriend" Lauren replied, sighing.

"She's no-" But he didn't finish his sentence. He just sighed and helped Alice to standing and took her home.

•••

"Is she okay?" Emily asked, as Joey walked through the door with Alice.

"I think so. I'm gonna take her to bed. Can you get a glass of water please for her" Joey replied. Emily nodded and walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water and took it upstairs.

•••

"She will be fine" Joey said, as they walked out of Alice's room.

"Yeah. I think so too. I should go" Emily replied, turning to leave but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Or you could just stay?" He questioned, giving her a small smile.

"Why?"

"Do you even need to ask?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, smiling.

"Here's to not caring" She replied, before allowing him to kiss her and take her to his room.

•••

"Emily Rebecca Stone, when you get this message, ring me back straight away" Jake sighed and hung up his phone as Lauren walked back into the flat.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Emily is missing" He replied, groaning.

"She's with.." Lauren voice trailed off, not sure what to do.

"She's with who, Lauren?" He demanded, walking over go her.

"She's with Cindy. She's stopping at the Beales. Peter texted me" Lauren quickly lied, not exactly sure why she was lying.

"Ah okay, I wish she would just tell me this stuff" He replied, moving over to kiss her briefly and they headed to bed. Lauren had never been so confused in her life.


	6. Chapter 6- L O V E is just another word

Spanner In The Works

Chapter 5- is just another word I never learn to pronounce.

Emily woke the next morning with a great sense of achievement. She smiled to herself as she look across to see Joey was still sleeping next to her. She sat up, thinking about last night. Her friends had told her there would be pain and a mess but after initial sharp pain she felt at first, it was fine. It was everything she wanted from her first time. She knew she liked him, so that was enough for her. She jumped off the bed, not ready to change, she changed into Joey's shirt and headed to the bathroom. Once she had finished, Alice came diving into the bathroom and Emily was out in time as Alice threw up.

"Alice! Lauren's here! I'll see you later" Kat called up the stairs. Emily looked down, touching the collar of Joey's shirt, smirking to herself and skipped downstairs. Ready for her first game of the day.

"Hello, Lauren" She said, walking into the living room. Lauren turned and saw Emily, her face falling a little when she saw the blonde was wearing Joey's shirt.

"Settling in, I see?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, jealous?" Emily proclaimed, crossing her arms.

"No. Not jealous. I'm here to tell you that your dad thinks you stopped at the Beales last night so you might wanna be careful" Lauren replied, sighing.

"And why would he think that?" Emily asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I told him. I thought you would appreciate him not coming over" Lauren told him. Emily made a 'Hmph' sound as they heard Joey on the stairs.

"Seriously, Emily. Why leave a guy naked in his bed and take his clothes in a morning?" He proclaimed, walking down and into the living room, fastening his dressing gown, not realising Lauren was there and his face quickly fell when he saw her.

"Erm, Emily, babe, give us a moment, please" He said, sighing. She nodded and gave a quick kiss. Lauren rolled her eyes and looked away. Emily walked away, a sly smile on her face. Joey closed the door.

"Are you out of your mind? She's 16! She was virgin" Lauren exclaimed, sighing.

"What I do or who I do is none of your concern, Lauren. You made that perfectly clear" He replied, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Fine. I just came to tell Emily to come home. I'm going" She said, walking towards the door but he stopped her, standing up, his hand on her arm.

"I know why you came over and it wasn't for Emily. You hoped she wasn't even here" He told her, standing close to her, too close.

"Don't, Joey. Please" She begged, looking up at him.

"Why not, Lauren? Tell me you don't feel it. Go on" He replied, taking her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

"You know I can't" She replied, sighing.

"Tell me you love me. I dare you. Go on. Just the once" He said, gently cupping her cheek.

"I can't, you know I can't" She repeated herself, hating herself, him for making her feel like this.

"Why not, babe?" He asked, his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Because I love Jake too" She replied, pushing him away. He narrowed his eyes, looking her up and down.

"You actually mean that don't you?" Joey questioned, in disbelief.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry" Lauren replied, sighing.

"Get out. Go and be with your boyfriend who you love. What I do now doesn't concern you. Get out!" He said, moving away, angry and upset. She went and he headed back upstairs to Emily, finding her on the edge of his bed. He took a deep breath and headed towards her, catching her off guard and kissed her passionately before pushing her down on the bed, wanting to forget everything once again.

•••

"I'm home!" Emily called through the flat as she walked in.

"Good to see you, darling. Have a good time with Cindy?" Jake asked, walking into from the living room.

"It was good thanks. I think we are gonna be good friends" She replied, walking into the living room, seeing Lauren starting to prepare Sunday dinner.

"Have I entered a parallel universe?" Emily asked, looking around.

"Nope. I want to start a new, Emily. I want us to be friends" Lauren replied, as she chopped vegetables.

"I agree. Now I'm going to the shop. Don't try and kill each other" Jake said, grabbed his wallet and left.

"I don't know what game you are playing or what happened between you and Joey this morning but I won't be apart of it" Emily told Lauren as soon as the door slammed shut.

"This has nothing to do with me and Joey. This is me trying to get on with my boyfriends daughter. If your boyfriend is my ex, then so be it. I'm happy for you. For both of you" The brunette replied, putting the chopped vegetables into a pan.

"Right then" Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you I told Joey about you being a virgin. It was immature of me. I'm sorry" Lauren told her, turning to the younger girl. Emily narrowed her eyes and scoffed. She looked at Lauren and saw no hidden agenda. Emily sighed and nodded.

"Hopefully you won't of messed things up for me" She said, walking away in the bathroom for a shower and changed, heading back to Number 23.

•••

"Back so soon, Emily?" Joey said, letting her in.

"Lauren told me she told you that I was a you know...virgin" She replied, quietly looking down.

"It doesn't bother me" He told her, taking her hand.

"What? Why?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I kinda like it. It's a guy thing!" He replied, shrugging. She smirked and giggling, nodding.

"So what now?" She asked, smiling.

"What would you like?" He questioned, smiling back at her.

"Lauren's hosting a family, intervention dinner. Her and Dad are going to all over each other. Say you'll come?" Emily said, raising an eyebrow.

"As what?" Joey replied, moving closer to her.

"A friend, boyfriend maybe?" She suggested, her smile becoming wider.

"Is that your way of asking me out?A bit backwards? Should be me asking you!" He proclaimed, laughing.

"I'm a forward kind of girl" She told him, walking forward. He smirked at her, raising an hand and gently stroked her cheek. Her heart raced a little.

"I like forward kind of girls" He replied, before kissing her.

•••

"Where's Emily?" Jake asked, looking around as he walked back into the flat.

"At the Beales again" Lauren replied, smiling.

"I've just come from there, Lauren. Where's Emily? My 16 year old daughter!" He asked again, crossing his arms. She sighed, knowing she couldn't lie.

"She's at Joey's. They are going out" She told him, touching her temples in stress.

"Right" Jake said before heading over to Number 23


	7. Chapter 7- Conflict Of Interest

Spanner In The Works

Sorry I haven't wrote in a while, I was struggling to write down my ideas

Chapter 6- Conflict of Interest.

"Jake, don't do anything stupid, please" Lauren called after him as he stormed over to Number 23.

"Lauren, this is my 16 year daughter with a 26 year old. She needs protecting" He replied, turning around for a second then carried on walking, banging on Number 23.

"I know you're in there, Joey, with my 16 year old daughter. Get out here now!" Jake shouted, still banging on the door as it opened and Emily stood there sighing.

"Dad, just go. I'll be home soon" She said, leaning against the door frame.

"No, I need a word with this boyfriend of yours" He replied, pushing past her and finding Joey in the living room.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter!" Jake proclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Dad, I'm 16. Capable of making my decisions" Emily told him, walking into the living room.

"Exactly! You are 16 whilst this one is ten years older then you!" Jake replied, pointing at Joey.

"You know the more you tell her not to do something, Jake, the more she's gonna do it" Lauren sighed, from the hallway. Jake and Emily stared at her whilst Joey suppressed a laugh.

"Fine. Whatever, do what you want. But if you break her heart or hurt her in any way, I will kill you, mark my words" Jake said to Joey after a moment and walked out. Lauren gave Emily a apologetic look and followed Jake out of the door.

"Well that was weird. But I think Dad's okay with us" Emily said, walking towards Joey but he held his hand out, stopping her.

"Can I have some time alone? I'll text you" He replied, kissing her on the cheek and walked out of the living room, heading up. Emily sighed and walked out of the house, just as Alice was walking in. Emily kept her head down and hurried off home. Alice narrowed her eyes, watching the youngster go before shutting the front door and dropping her bag on the floor.

"Joey?" Alice called through the house, dropping her keys on the table in the hallway before walking into the living room, finding it empty. She headed upstairs with a sigh and knocked on her brother's bedroom door.

"Emily, please, I'll just text you" His reply came.

"It's not Emily. It's Alice. Open up" She replied, sighing. There was a moment silence which was then filled by the sound of the bedroom door locked being turned and Joey opening the door, moving aside and letting her in.

"I take it you are sleeping with Emily?" Alice questioned, turning to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Not you too, Al. Just leave it out" He replied, sighing, sitting on his bed.

"She's the girl you love boyfriend's daughter. I get it. You're making a statement" She told him, sitting beside him

"I'm over Lauren. Why can't people see that?" He sighed but Alice was the one person he couldn't lie to.

"Okay, Joe, you believe that but it still doesn't make it true. Also I know you didn't throw away that box of Lauren's stuff and the memories that are in it and it's currently under your bed" She said, standing up and walking out.

Joey stared after his sister as she walked out and closed the door. He took a deep breath and went under his bed, retrieving the box Alice was talking about. It hadn't been touched since he chucked it under his bed months before, a glimmer of hope that they would get back together one day. He took the lid of the box and the first thing he saw was photos of them, hitting him like a stab in the guts, like his breath had been taken from him. He gasped, taking one from Lauren's 19th, where they were on the London eye. His fingers traced over Lauren's face in the photo, as one of her hands was holding the camera and her face was turned to him in the photo, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He sighed, putting it aside and moved on the next photo and the next, where he then came across her valentines day card to him. He opened it, his eyes trailing over her message.

Valentines day? This feels kinda normal. You said it would be boring but I like it. Many more to come I say! I don't say it enough but I love you, always have, always will. Don't forget it, even if I say I don't, I can't imagine not being in love with you. If I say I don't, just kiss me and you'll know. I can't hide from that.

Lauren x

Joey wondered if that implied now. Was she forshadowing for the future? Was she giving him warning for what may come? Too many questions. He reread the last bit and wondered whether or not he should do it or not. He was technically now going out with Emily but even she must know how he felt. He looked through the rest of the box, finding a top he never gave her back, he couldn't find it in himself because when he first found it, it still smelt of Lauren like she was still present. He smelt the top now and found her scent had gone, like she had gone. He hadn't realised he was crying until a tear fell onto Lauren's top. He put the top down and wiped his eyes, refusing to cry. He then found the shower gel she had left behind and opened it to smell it and smiled. Her smell was back in his life, the smell of roses, jasmine and the smell of feeling at home. He looked through the rest of the box, finding little bits before putting it all back in and put back under his bed when he realised something else. Lauren had once told him jealously was her greatest weakness when it came to him and it would kill her seeing him with anyone else. He didn't want to use Emily but she was the distraction he needed whilst getting back what he really wanted: Lauren.


	8. Chapter 8- Walls Crashing Down

Spanner In The Works

Chapter 7- Walls Crashing Down.

6 weeks later, Emily woke up one winter morning, having stopped at Joey's for the night. She began to dress for sixth form, having promised her dad she would go. It was depressing and she didn't wanna be there but she really didn't want to go back to her Grandmas.

"I'll see you later. I'm gonna be late for double drama" Emily told a sleepy Joey, giving a quick kiss and left. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and stepped out of bed, heading downstairs. He had already regretted the day before it had began.

"Joseph..." Michael said, drawing out his name as he sat opposite him.

"Shut up, Michael" Joey replied, sighing, giving Alice a small smile as she handed him a coffee.

"Is young Emily alright? She left in quite a rush" Michael carried on saying, giving him a weird smile.

"She's got sixth form. Not that it's any of your business" Joey proclaimed, taking some toast from the toast holder.

"Ah yes. I forgot she was still in education. How is it going out with a schoolgirl?" Michael questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Michael..." Alice warned, sighing, sitting next to Joey.

"Sorry. None of my business. I must go" Michael replied, quickly leaving. Alice gave Joey a small smile as the elder man left.

"He's got a point, you know, dating a schoolgirl. Can't be good" She told her brother, sighing. Joey groaned and stood up, shaking his head and walked back upstairs. Alice followed him.

"You might be able to walk away from Lauren but you can't walk away for me, Joseph Branning" She said, walking into his room.

"You make it sound like.." His voice trailed, as he sat down, his head in his hands.

"Make it sound like what?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"I'll always want her, love her. Nothing will change that. I screwed up, Al, I know but nothing will change how I feel" He replied, giving a sad smile.

"I know, Joey, I know" She sighed, sitting next to him "but you have given up. She needs to know"

"You know what, you are right so right" He said, standing up, ushering his sister out of his room so he could get changed.

•••

"So you and your dad are trying family counselling now?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow to Emily as they sat down in the cafe.

"Yeah, Dad reckons it will be good for us. Accept Mum's death together and move on" She replied, sighing as Lauren walked into the cafe. She was trying too hard to ignore them.

"Good luck, I suppose. It's gonna be deep you know that?" He asked. She nodded, leaning over the table, kissed him and walked out. Lauren turned to leave also, having her takeaway order when Joey stood up, stopping her. She narrowed her at him, confused.

"We need to talk. Not here" He told her. She sighed and nodded, following him as he walked out of the cafe and walked into the alleyway between the vic and the minute mart.

"What is it, Joey?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's something I need to say. You know I'm not good with words but it's just I lied" He replied, sighing.

"You are gonna have to be more exact, Joey" She said, trying to create distance between them but no matter what she did, she still let close to him and like she was touching open fire.

"When I said I wanted to be friends. Nothing's changed. I still feel the same. I love you, Lauren" He told her, taking her hand.

"Don't do this, please, Joey" She pleaded, trying not to look at him.

"Why not, Lauren?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She gasped and slapped him, taking them both by surprise.

"Lauren?" He asked, hurt.

"You don't get to do that. You don't get to break my heart, not be there for me when I need you, sleep with my best friends and get still affect me the way you do. God damn it, Joey, I still love you and I hate it, I really do" She proclaimed, crying.

"Don't cry, babe, I hate it when you cry especially when it's because of me" He told her, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Then why do you keep doing it, Joey? Why do you keep making me cry?" She said, trying to hold back more tears. He sighed and pulled her into a hug, ignoring her attempts to stop him, tucking her head under his chin, kissing her hair.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm used to being in control but you take it from me, Lauren. You do. Instead of going with it, I tried to rebel against it" He replied, squeezing her tight.

"It's too late, Joey. It really is" She told him, sighing.

"It's not, babe. It's never too late" He said, pulling away so he could cradle her jaw and look at her.

"Emily's in love with you. I see the way she looks at you. I know. It's the way I look at you!" She exclaimed, her voice breaking.

"But I love you, I don't love her. I'm a idiot. I needed a distraction. She provided it" Joey told her, lifting his hand and tucked her hair behind her. She gave him a shy smile, blushing.

"Why did you sleep with Whitney? It wasn't over for me" Lauren asked, sighing.

"No, it wasn't over but it was comfort for me. I was missing you. It's still not over, it can never be over between us" He replied and he kissed her. She moaned softly before responding to the kiss, burying her hands in his hair before pulling away, shocked, holding her lips.

"Joey, we are with different people, we can't do this" She said, quietly.

"We don't have to be. Lauren, please, I need you. All I'm asking for is a second chance" He replied, caressing her cheek.

"Joey, my head is all over the place at the moment. Please, just need time" She said, sighing, kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave.

"You felt it though, then, didn't you?" He asked. She turned and nodded before leaving.

•••

Can I come over? It was emotionally draining. Could do with some comfort. E x

Joey sighed, looking at his phone. He had hoped it was Lauren. He texted back.

Sure. We need to talk anyways.

"What's up?" Emily asked, as she walked into Number 23's living 10 minutes later.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I know what day you have had but I need to do this" Joey told her, his head in his hands.

"Do what? You're scaring me" She said. He looked at her and never realised how young she looked at times. He shook his head, sighing, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"This. Us. I'm sorry, Emily. I shouldn't of let it go this far. It's over" He replied, shrugging.

"You can't break up with me, Joey. Please, don't do this. I love you!" She proclaimed, then clapped her hand over her mouth, not believing what she had just said.

"That's the problem. I know you do but I don't love you, I love Lauren" He said, sighing.

"No, you don't. She's with my dad. How can you love her over me?!" She exclaimed, crying.

"I just do. It's time you left" He said, standing up.

•••

Lauren knew what she had to do. She needed to do it now. It's like ripping off a plaster. You can't do it slowly. You just need to get on with and rip it off. She cooked tea, Jake's favourite. She felt like a bitch for doing that but she had to. She felt like she needed to. Being in the alleyway with Joey reminded her of what they used to have- love, danger and passion and she wanted it back.

"You alright?" Jake asked, walking into the flat after work, giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm fine. Sit down. I've cooked you your favourite" She replied, smiling, pointing to a chair. He nodded and sat down as she brung him the good over.

"So how was your day?" He asked, getting into his food.

"Jake the thin-" Lauren was cut off by a deafening scream outside. Emily's scream. Jake quickly looked at Lauren before standing up and rushing outside.

"Emily! EMILY!" Jake shouted, finding her outside Number 23 where he found her on the curb, crying her eyes out. Lauren quickly followed.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. Emily pointed at the ground. Lauren screamed, before throwing up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see" Jack said, getting out of his car. He had hit Joey who now was laying on the ground unconscious. Lauren felt the breath being knocked out of her as she collapsed by Joey's side, trying to find a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when she found one. Jack rang 999 as Emily collapsed into her fathers arms.


	9. Chapter 9- A Stab In The Guts

Spanner in The Works

Chapter 8- A Stab In The Guts.

"Don't do this, please, Joey. I'm begging you" Emily said, as he opened Number 23's front, sighing and pointing her to leave.

"Don't make it harder for yourself. Just go home and pretend this all never happened" He told her, sighing, following her outside.

"What? Like you pretend that Lauren never happened? Maybe I should tell my Dad about you two" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Go for it but I think Lauren's gonna beat you to it, anyway, hopefully" He said, going into deep thought.

"You had this planned out all along didn't you?" She asked in disbelief, going to slap but he stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Don't make this any more difficult then it is" He replied, before walking away, creating some distance.

"You know, you can't use girls then throw then away. It's gonna get you back on day, karma and it won't be kind" She said, crossing her arms, walking forward, refusing to cry.

"Funny thing that, Alice has been saying that for years. Never has yet" He laughed, sighing. She narrowed her eyes, she felt like the ground had been swept from beneath her. Anger and upset was boiling away inside of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a car coming around the corner and she saw Joey's uncle, Jack and his friend Michael, arguing behind the wheel of the car. Emily saw red and did something that would live with her for the rest of her life. She stepped forward and at the right point, pushed Joey into the car, knowing that Jack and Michael were too involved in their argument. She screamed when she realised what she had done

•••

As Emily was held by her father, comforting her as help was its way, realisation and shock hit her on what she had done and began to violently shake in Jake's arms.

"Em? Ssh! It's okay" Her father said, trying to comfort her.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" She replied, pushing her father away and ran into the square gardens, throwing up. Lauren was behind her, rubbing her back, helping her up as she recovered from being sick. Emily stood up and looked at Lauren whose mascara was smudged from crying and looked white as a sheet.

"He's gonna be alright, Emily. I know he is" Lauren told her, giving her a odd smile.

"He still has a pulse" Jake told them, checking again.

"Don't, Jake, please. You're making it worse" Lauren sighed, squeezing her temples.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm trying to help. I know your cousin's life is hanging by a thread here. Excuse me for trying" He replied, sighing.

"Try less" She said, through gritted teeth, sitting on the curb when there was movement from Joey on the ground. She shook her head, thinking it was her imagination and looked at Jake hugging Emily tightly.

"Lauren.." Joey said, quietly.

"I'm here, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere" She replied, moving forward and took his hand. Jake and Emily turned around, looking at the sight. Emily sighed a small sigh of relief.

"Lauren, I..." Joey tried to say, but struggled from the amount of pain he was in.

"Sssh, it's okay. Don't speak yet. We'll talk later" She told him, squeezing his hand.

"Lauren, please, I love..." He still couldn't form the words. She briefly looked at Jake, sighing.

"I know, I do too. You don't have to say it" She said, giving a small smile.

"Emily, she, I..."

"You broke up?" Lauren whispered. He nodded.

"But she..." Joey went quiet. Lauren narrowed her eyes, squeezing his hand.

"Don't do this to me. Stay with me, talk to me" She said, shaking him.

"Lauren, come on, babe. The ambulance will be here soon. He will fine" Jake told her. She hadn't seen him move. He was trying to move her but she didn't want to be moved. She wanted to stay where she was but at the sound sirens she moved with regret, allowing Jake to move her to the curb.

•••

Emily paced the hospital corridor whilst Jake was unsuccessfully trying to comfort Lauren who was ignoring him but jumped up when she saw Alice, rushing into her cousins arms and hugging her. Jake sighed, leaning back against the wall, turning his head to look at Emily, becoming worried and concerned about the young girl's current state.

"Emily, a word please" He said after a moment. She looked at him scared and he saw a young and scared Emily, who has handled too much too young. She looked like his six year old little girl again. She nodded and he pointed towards the exit. She followed him as he led the way before stopping in a corner, taking her arm and looked around, making sure no one could hear them.

"Okay, Emily, tell me what really happened" He told her, raising an eyebrow. She burst into tears, collapsing into him. He sighed and hugged.

"...I just saw red. I didn't know what came over me. He just broke up with me and I wanted to hurt him like he had just hurt me. I didn't mean to. It just happened" She cried against him. Jake sighed heavily and tried to comfort her.

"Did he give you a reason why he broke up with you?" He questioned, tucking her head under his chin.

"I can't tell you" She whispered, sniffing. He narrowed his eyes, pushing his daughter away, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me now" He said but before he could reply, the police was coming down the corridor.

"Emily Stone?" One asked her. They didn't look like they suspected her which relived her.

"Yes" She whispered, wiping her tears.

"Lauren tells us you are Joseph's girlfriend and was present at the time of the accident?" The female officer asked, raising an eyebrow.

Accident. It stabbed her in the guts. It wasn't an accident and she felt sick and dizzy, everything began to come unclear. Jake caught her as she felt her knees.

"Can you save this please? My 16 year old daughter has just witnessed her boyfriend get knocked over by a car and she doesn't know if he going to live or not" Jake quickly said, pulling Emily close to him.

"We understand that Mr Stone but we are trying to piece together why Mr Branning was in a position to knocked over" The male officer answered him, sighing.

"We had an argument" Emily said quietly "I can't remember what about but he was storming off and I was turning around. He just off been angry to not look"

"Will you accompany us to the police station to make a statement?" The officer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can it wait? I want to see if Joey is okay first" Emily replied, putting on a smile wondering how the hell she was gonna get out of this one.


End file.
